Jack and Pie
by Darkon Shadows
Summary: When a ghost story is reality.  It's a twisted story... but it's not what title suggests it sounds like.  Friendship is Magic story. P.S. I stopped being depressed about my horrible writing skills.
1. Chapter 1

Story- Jack and Pie.

It all starts with Applejack and the three cutie mark crusaders; they were camping out in the woods, in the Apple Acres. They were all camping out in one of the finest apple orchards in Equestria.

"Come on now sis, you've just got to tell us a scary camping story there's no way we're going to sleep without one!" As soon as Applejacks little sister Apple Bloom said that, it caused her to sigh when her two friends shouted their agreements. Applejack thought for a few moments decided to tell a famous ghost story known to all pony kind.

"I know of a good one, now come in closer little fillies and don't say what I'm about to tell you out loud." The cutie mark crusaders crowded Applejack waiting to hear the story expecting something really good.

"There is this ghost known to everypony in the world that comes after you if you say his name out loud, he kidnaps you and ties you up with rope after which no one rightly knows what the pony does. Some say he does the most horrible things in the world to you. Like shave all the hair from your body or makes you sing Kare-ray-okay while playing pony pony revolution. Maybe even force y'all to watch educational television." The three cutie mark crusaders gasped in horror at Applejacks low tone of voice as she leaned over the fire, nothing was as scary as educational television. What was the name of the dastardly person that would do such a thing?

"What… what is its name" Sweetie Belle asked fearing that as soon as it was spoken that the spectre would appear and kidnap her. The poor foal was shivering where she sat even if she just ate a nice warm melted chunk of chocolate bar between two graham crackers.

Leaning in staring all the Cutie Mark Crusaders in the eyes narrowing her own, Applejack kept her voice as low as possible.

"His name is… Candle Jack" After whispering that with a serious widening of her eyes the Cutie Mark Crusaders looked rather put off by it.

"CANDLE JACK, that's really lame Applejack and why are you trying to shush me, Candle Jack sounds like a stupid name couldn't you have…MPHHH—"A white hooded spectral pony appeared floating above Scootaloo covering her mouth with a gloved hoof and he slowly started tying her up with rope after gagging her with a handkerchief. On his fully clothed flank there was a stitching of a candle with a wicked smiling face in the flame.

"AHHHHHH CANDLE JACK!" Before they knew it, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were both bound and gagged as well and were floating off the ground tied together with one length of rope. Slowly the spectral pony started to leave with muffled screaming fillies when Applejack put her hoof down and decided not to let them little fillies be kidnapped by a ghost.

"Candle Jack you stop this instance or else…" Candle Jack was immediately floating in front of Applejack looking down on her.

"Ya know, now that I think of it I really don't know how rightly to fight a ghost… would you believe I said my own name a minute ago?" Taking off her hat Applejack looked at Candle Jack pathetically and whimpered slightly. Her ears folded back as Candle Jack just titled his head.

Now Applejack was tied up and glaring at the other three Cutie Mark Crusaders as Candle Jack was dragging them through the air towards the 'Everfree Forest' to do who knows what with them.

Just as he was about to enter the forest with his floating gaggle of ponies he captured. A light hit him and he was blinded for a second only after the light moved away did he see the most beautiful creature in the world.

Her hair was pink and curly at tail and mane, her pink coat was soft in the moonlight and the strings on the party balloons adorning her flank reminded him of 'rope', she was the most wondrous pony he ever saw.

"Candy, put down those ponies now and release them… I SAID NOW!" Candle Jack did quickly as instructed and the beauteous form before him looked into his face with a smile before winking slyly.

"Stay put, Applejack take the girls back home I'll deal with Candy Jack." Apple Bloom was about to comment on the fact that Pinkie Pie wasn't saying his name right, but her mouth found a hoof in it from her sister and she dragged her away. She quickly told the other still very frightened Cutie Mark Crusaders to follow her quickly.

Turning back to "Candle Jack" Pinkie burst out laughing and Candle Jack himself started to giggle as well in a familiar voice and soon she reached up with her hooves and removed the hood revealing who she was.

"Do you think I really scared them? I was so nervous I couldn't imitate my Flutterguy voice and just stayed silent the entire time." Fluttershy continued giggling, this was harmless fun and for once she got to scare someone on this rather auspicious day instead of it being the other way around.

"Happy April Foals Day Fluttershy! " Pinkie said loudly as she threw her hoof around the Pegasus, who blushed furiously and tried to shy out from under Pinkie's hoof. She was unsuccessful.

"Now if Dashie could get here we can truly start celebrating." Fluttershy might have been meek but tonight she scared the pants off those Cutie Mark Crusaders with the magic floating rope she got on loan from Twilight.

"Somebody call my name! Hey guys it took me a while but Candle Jack wouldn't stop tying me up, literally. With me here things are about to get twenty percent cooler." The real ghost pony floated in holding a ghostly looking rope tied up around an unperturbed Rainbow Dash's neck. Candle Jack waved hello to Fluttershy and moved over to Pinkie to nuzzle her with a cheerful expression appearing on his stitched ghostly mask.

"So what are we doing tonight gals?" Candle Jack said with a bit of amusement edging into his dark voice, he loved Pinkie Pie and he of course tended to steal the shy one's body on a few special occasions. Pinkie was the only pony in the world to defeat him with love and pies galore. By pony, could she bake a mean tasty pastry, it was to die for but since he was already a ghost it didn't matter as much.

"Oh, I know the perfect idea! Candle Jack can tie us all up with rope till we get stuck in an awkward positions with each other and then we can fool around while playing Twister." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy both blushed at the thought of being in close proximity to Pinkie Pie like that.

"I'm going to need more rope, remind me again why I agreed to marry you." Candle Jack said as his ghostly face turned slightly red at the implications. His meeting with Pie was the best thing to ever happen to him.

"Well pie is your ultimate weakness and nobody is more pie then Pinkie." They all looked to Rainbow Dash and started chuckling. Tonight was a good night to tie some knots and poor Rainbow just got herself untied too.

"Yeah besides my Candle Jack isn't a meanie at all. He's the sweetest boogieing boogie pony to ever exist. Now who wants to be overshadowed first so he can actually taste some?" Pinkied rubbed against the floating pony nuzzling him back with quite a bit of affection.

There certainly were a lot of kinks that night and everyone in that group had a slice of pie.

Next time Pinkie would bring a banana cream pie, instead of raspberry. Or maybe she could make a chocolate cream with whipped topping and strawberries. She knew for a fact that Candle Jack's favorite would always be Pumpkin, but she wanted to expand his options a bit as pumpkins weren't always in season.

Pinkie's 'Pie' Party was a success and then a day of pranks followed. It was still only morning and Ponyville was calling to them, they needed a chiropractor. But soon the queen of April Foals Day would trot the streets and only Fluttershy was immune to being a target.


	2. Chapter 2

Hopping on her way up the stairs Pinkie sighed, the day had been a blast and it ended so well especially after all the fan fiction of her and her friends doing all that neat stuff, Flutter-tree was definitely going to win in the votes.

She pushed open the door to her room and as she trotted in she saw his face in the mirror and she smiled to him.

"How did the day go sweetie?" Candle Jack said from Pinkie's mirror, It was a cozy place to haunt.

"It was the best super most spectacular prank-a-thon I've ever had, how was yours? Did you see anything interesting?" Pink said hopping about with a twirl throwing her front hooves in the air and falling back on the bed with a sigh and a giggle spouting from her lips.

"Yeah I saw this strange pony with a pocket watch and he was turning pigeons to stone. Colt was Fluttershy angry with him as she stared and talked him into a bundle of nerves" Candle Jack relaxed on his mirrored bed right next to the mirror image of Pinkie.

As they lay down to sleep Candle Jack shot up from his position on the bed inside the mirror.

"I was wondering one thing; can I see you do that trick with your hoof again?" Candle Jack watched as a tired Pinkie smiled to him.

With her left hoof raised she put it on her right and with a little twist a beam of light shot out of her right hoof. She twisted it back a moment later causing the light to dissipate.

Candle Jack had learned of this perplexing ability last night before they had to set off the prank involving him. Rainbow Dash volunteered to keep Candle Jack busy because he couldn't resist hearing anypony say his name, he had an obligation to tie someone up as soon as he heard someone say his name. It took Rainbows constant shouting and avoidance to keep him busy while Fluttershy managed to accomplish her job of pulling that prank Applejack and the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"Need anything else before I go to sleep Candy?" Pinkie yawned; she had been up since yesterday.

"How in the world did you know Applejack was going to tell my story this morning?" Candle Jack started slowly dozing off when Pinkie responded.

"Pinkie powers." The pink pony pulled the covers on her bed loosely over herself and started to fall asleep. Slowly the covers moved over the dozing pink pony's body and she smiled as she snuggled into bed.

"Sweet dreams my favorite pie I'd never be able to finish or would want to for that matter." A small kissing sound is heard and Pinkie smiled from her snuggled position as she wrapped her hooves around her pillow.

Jack hoped there would be more 'Tied-Up Twister' in the future and hopefully they wouldn't need those chiropractors again, but it had been fun.


End file.
